


A Good Excuse

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmastime and mistletoe. A drabble from 2004. </p><p>Prompt was under the mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Excuse

After the furniture was righted and the window and wall damage assessed, Logan shrugged. "I don't know why Cyke went off."

Logan had kissed Jean, and Scott had flown into him. They'd punched, kicked and thrown each other around the room until Jean erected a barrier between them.

The Professor sighed. "Logan, why?"

"She was standing under the mistletoe," he said, as if the Professor were mentally slow. Then he stalked out.

No one present had missed how Logan had motioned for Jean and then maneuvered her into that doorway. And no one missed how, after that, Rogue hovered there.


End file.
